The Adventures of Sparkles and Sugar Pants
by Enaid Mora
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Just random fluff with Alec and Magnus.
1. Alec and the Chicken

"You want me to do what to whom?" Magnus asked, somewhat incredulous.

"I want you to turn Tim into a chicken."

"May I ask why?"

Even though he couldn't see her through the phone she shrugged. "He doesn't really treat me very well."

"What incentive will you give me?"

"Make Alec chase it around. I heard you bought him new jeans."

"Sweetie, you just woke me up. You need to spell things out a bit clearer."

"But it is noon. "

"Yes. I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"You can watch him chase the chicken around and check him out in his new and I assume tight, jeans."

There was a pause. "Where did you say he lived?"

She laughed, hearing the smile in his voice.

Magnus looked at the chicken running around his apartment. He certainly hoped Alec would come soon. Even though he was quite impressed he turned Tim into a chicken with leopard print feathers he had grown tired of the animal who had frightened Chairman Meow.

He was imagining what he could do to the chicken when he heard a key in the lock. He smiled and quickly checked his already perfect glittery spikes. He gave himself a wink before greeting Alec. Alec smiled, his bright blue eyes lighting up.

"Hey."

Magnus looked Alec over with a lazy smile on his face, his feline eyes drinking in the sight of his tight t-shirt and jeans. "Hello."

Alec blushed and walked into Magnus's arms, nuzzling his cold nose against Magnus's neck.

The chicken squawked loudly, startling Alec and killing the mood.

"Magnus, why is there a chicken in your apartment?"

Magnus smiled. "It was a favor for a good friend."

Alec watched as the chicken ran wild about his boyfriend's apartment. "Aren't you going to lock it up?"

Magnus shrugged. "It doesn't really bother me."

Alec stared at him in disbelief. "But it is dirtying your apartment."

Magnus smiled and kissed his nose. "Darling, it is you who is the neat freak, not me."

Alec slid out of Magnus's embrace and took off his leather jacket. "I'm going to catch it and lock it up."

Magnus smiled and summoned a cage. "Go right ahead."

Alec started chasing the chicken around and Magnus sat down in a chair and summoned a drink. His eyes lazily watched Alec as went running after the chicken, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend in tight jeans. He practically purred when Alec bent over.

After ten minutes of enjoying the sight of his boyfriend running around, he snapped and the chicken was suddenly in a cage.

Alec looked at him, his eyes accusatory. "Why didn't you just do that from the get go?"

Magnus stood up and walked to his boyfriend, trailing his fingers over Alec's flushed cheek, a very feline look on his face. "I must say I rather enjoyed the sight of you running around in tight jeans."

Alec made a rude noise in his throat and buried his burning face in Magnus's chest. "You are absolutely ridiculous."

Magus smiled and wove his fingers in his hair. "And you know you love it."

Alec looked up and smiled. Magnus leaned forward and kissed him. Alec sighed and put his arms around Magnus's neck. After a couple minutes of kissing in the living room Magnus pulled Alec to the bedroom with a growl, mentally making a note to thank Enaid for her brilliant plan later.


	2. Starbucks

**Author's Note: OK, so I am entirely new to publishing on Fan Fiction! Please forgive any errors. Review and tell me what you think because I have lots more ideas! It is going to be a series of random and hopefully funny moments with our favorite warlock and shadowhunter! :D **

**I will publish more based on reviews. Please review! :) And I totally forgot for the first chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters. They all belong to the brilliant Cassandra Clare**

Alec opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. He looked at the clock and was confused. It was six in the morning and Magnus was out of bed and getting dressed.

"You complain about me getting up early all the time and yet there you are." Alec said, still laying under the warm comforter.

Magnus smiled and finished applying his eyes make-up. "We are going to go and get some coffee."

"I don't see why we have to get up early to get coffee. It is in your kitchen."

Magnus chuckled. "We are going out to get coffee."

Alec sat up with a very confused expression. "Why would we do that?"

"Because Starbucks is a magical place with fancy coffee drinks with fake Italian names."

Alec rubbed his eye again. "Your apartment is magical enough for me."

Magnus snorted and walked over to his closet and started going through his coats. "I am the magical one, not my apartment."

Alec smiled sleepily. "You are in your apartment and that makes it magical."

Magnus pulled on a long purple leather coat and turned around with a smile. "Then that means Starbucks with be twice as magical."

Alec groaned. "That was not what I meant."

"Just using your logic, darling. Now hurry up and get dressed."

Alec walked into the coffee shop and inhaled the familiar sent of coffee beans. He looked around at the small tables and the long line up to the register.

Magnus walked in behind him and smiled. "Welcome to Starbucks."

Alec looked up at the menu hanging on the wall above where the baristas worked. "What do I get?"

"Well, what are you in the mood for?"

"A long hot shower and a cup of black coffee in your kitchen."

"That does sound lovely but since we are here let's order here."

Alec read the menu again. "I wouldn't know what to get."

"So does this mean I get to surprise you with my choice?" Magnus asked, the enthusiasm apparent in his voice.

Alec shrugged. "Why not?"

Manus strutted up to the counter and smiled brilliantly, dazzling the girl behind the counter.

"Hello. I want two grande caramel machiatos."

The girl nodded, obviously flustered by the sparkly warlock.

Magnus pulled out his rainbow leather wallet and paid for the drinks. "Thank you."

"Have a nice day," the brunette behind the register managed to stutter out.

Magnus walked over to where Alec sat. "I hope you love caramel just as much as me."

Alec blushed. "You know I like caramel."

Magnus laughed. "Yes I do."

"Two grande caramel machiatos!" a man from behind the counter called, putting them down.

Magnus walked over and grabbed the coffee cups. He looked down and the workers name and shot him a wink. "Thank you, Myles."

Myles blushed and walked back over the register to start the next drink order.

Alec scowled as Magnus put the drinks down on the table.

"What did I do?" Magnus asked while gracefully taking his seat.

"You winked at that barista."

Magnus chuckled and sipped his drink. "You are quite adorable when you are jealous."

"Not funny," Alec muttered at his brought the drink to his lips. He took and sip and looked at the cup in surprise. "This is really good."

"Told you," Magnus replied with a cocky smile.

Alec took another big drink.

"So do you want make this a habit?"

Alec shook his head. "I prefer the coffee in your apartment."

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "You like that coffee better?"

Alec blushed and shook his head. "No. I like the morning routine we have there better."

Magnus chuckled and took another drink. "I promise I will make it up to you later."

Alec fake scowled at his boyfriend and said, "You better."


	3. Sparkles and Sugar Pants

**Author's Note: Hello! :D I thought I should post the story that inspired the title. Thank you for the lovely reviews! This chapter is dedicated to my soul mate. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its characters although I like to pretend.**

Alec walked in the door and saw Magnus sprawled on the couch. "I got your message. It didn't really make any sense."

Magnus smiled lazily. "I was inviting you over for drinks."

Alec looked at the glass in Magnus's hand and the open bottle on the coffee table. "I see you have started without me."

Magnus gave him a sloppy smile. "I can hold my liquor shadowhunter."

Alec walked over to Magnus and took the glass out of his hand. "Yes. But the question is just how much liquor can you hold?"

"I party with the best of them!"

Alec rolled his eyes and winced at the smell of Magnus's breath. "Have you been drinking rubbing alcohol?"

Magnus scoffed. "No. Of course I haven't."

"Smells like you have," Alec muttered, taking the glass to the kitchen and rinsing it.

Magnus chuckled from the coach. "It may but it doesn't taste like I have."

Alec turned around and saw Magnus looking at him. "You know I don't drink."

"There are other ways of tasting it," Magnus responded with a feline smile.

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Are you propositioning me, Mr. Bane?"

Magnus raised his eyebrows in response. "Why Alexander, would I do that?"

Alec walked towards Magnus and looked up at him. "You are drunk, aren't you?"

Magnus smiled broader. "What gave me away?"

Alec moved his face minutely closer to Magnus's. "Drunk Magnus is more of a flirt."

"I am a big flirt normally."

Alec smiled. "I would say more of a tease than a flirt."

Magnus laughed. "What would you know about being a tease?"

Alec smiled. "All that you have taught me."

Magnus moved in for a kiss and Alec pulled away. "I think my sparkly warlock needs some sleep."

"Did you just call me sparkles?"

Alec laughed. "No, but it is a fitting name for you."

"Then it can be your new endearment for me."

"Don't I deserve one?"

Magnus tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully. "I have the perfect one: Sugar Pants!"

Alec looked startled. "Sugar Pants?"

Magnus smiled and closed the distance between them. "Yes."

Alec frowned. "Why Sugar Pants?"

Magnus nuzzled his boyfriend's neck. "Because you are sweeter than sugar and the pants part well," Magnus hooked his thumbs in Alec's belt loops pulling him impossibly closer, "that part should be obvious."

Alec's cheeks flamed. "You need sleep."

Alec felts Magnus's warm breath on his ear. "Come to bed with me then."

Alec pulled away from Magnus. "Sure thing, Sparkles."

Magnus rolled his eyes and grabbed Alec's shirt. "Stop being such a tease, Sugar Pants."

Alec smiled and pulled Magnus all the way to him and kissed him.

"Nectarine flavored alcohol. Interesting choice."

Magnus laughed. "Told you there was another way to taste it.

* * *

Magnus woke up and groaned as the light streamed on his face. He looked over and saw a tray with a cup of coffee, pancakes, and a bottle of asprin on it. He sat up and pulled the tray on his lap, sad that he missed saying goodbye to Alec due to his killer hangover. He sighed and then he saw the note.

Dear Sparkles,

I got a call at five this morning and I thought after drinking half a bottle of alcohol you would appreciate sleeping. Hope the coffee and pancakes are still warm.

Love you,

Sugar Pants

"Sugar Pants? " Magnus pondered to himself and then shrugged. "I must have been drunk."

* * *

**So I thought I would respond to some of my reviews here! :)**

**The "Tim the Chicken" idea came from a conversation I had with my friend. I was mad at "Tim" and she said turn him into a chicken. And I responded it would be better if Magnus did and thus my first one-shot was born. :D**

**ChampionShoes: I am glad you picked up on the caramel line! :D It is my favorite too! **

**princess sparkles buttercup: Alec will fight for his man! Malec forever! :D**

**HPJellicleCat: Thank you so much! :D **


	4. Mini Makeover

**Author's Note: Hello! :D This was inspired by my soul mate's quote "I hate pants!" as a shoppping complaint. The quote stuck and a new chapter was born!**

**Reviews are love! And I am considering doing more than just one-shots. If anyone has a good idea they want to see as a series or a one-shot let me know! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters. At least not yet *smiles evilly***

"I hate pants!" Alec threw his arms up in frustration and collapsed onto Magnus's bed.

"Interesting. If you hate them so much I vote you never wear any again," Magnus responded, smiling lazily while pulling out potential ensembles for his boyfriend.

Alec turned bright red. "You would like that wouldn't you?"

Magnus purred. "Well you detest them so much. It is unfair that you should be forced to wear them."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that they are so annoying."

Magnus nodded. "I gathered that much from the first comment."

"No. I mean they never fit right! So that is why I won't try them on and go shopping for new jeans with you."

Magnus turned around. "You don't need to go shopping. I already have all the clothing for your make over right here."

Alec groaned and sat up. "How did you get me to agree to this anyway?"

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec on the forehead. "I have remarkable ways of persuasion. I think I should write a manual…"

Alec groaned again. "I hate trying on clothes. I think they purposely design them to make one body part look awful."

"Do you think any part of me looks awful?" Magnus asked, standing up straight and gesturing at his loud t-shirt and tight leather pants.

"No. I meant me. I never look good."

Magnus laughed and resumed his search for the perfect outfit in his closet. "That is a tad bit vain dear, searching for compliments. I thought you don't care how you look anyway."

Alec scowled and mumbled, "I wasn't looking for a compliment."

"Well with a body like yours it is impossible for you to look anything but delicious. Except for those sweaters. They still need to be burned."

"I don't care how I look. You are the one who cares."

"And since I look fine-"

"More than fine," Alec chimed in.

Magnus smiled. "And you trust and love me I think it is safe to say you will look ravishing. Or ravish worthy. Besides, since I am the one who cares so much about looks, as you love to point out, then I do not see what you are worried about."

"You always trap me in my own logic," Alec accused.

Magnus smiled and walked out of his closet with an armful of clothing. "That is because you set yourself up for it, darling. Now try on these."

Alec used his shadowhunter reflexes to catch the clothing. "I don't know."

Magnus put his hands on his hips. "You promised. Trust me, you'll look stunning!"

* * *

Alec stepped out from behind the screen. He was wearing bright blue skinny jeans, a skin tight grey t-shirt, and a classic leather jacket. Magnus looked him up and down with a satisfied smile. "You look amazing."

Alec looked down at himself. "I feel ridiculous."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I let you keep some black," emphasizing his point with a tug on the leather jacket.

"I know. But it's the pants. They are just so tight. How can you stand wearing them?"

"One, I look fabulous in them. Two, other people notice how fabulous I look in them. Three, the look on your face when you see me in them. And I must say, I love you in tight pants," Magnus said as his cat eyes lazily drank in the sight of his boyfriend.

Alec blushed as Magnus gave him the "I'm picturing you naked and there isn't anything you can do about it" look. "I still don't think I look good in them."

Magnus snorted. "Again with the fishing for compliments."

Alec crossed his arms and scowled.

Magnus took a step towards his boyfriend and smiled. "But since words cannot convince you, I guess I'll have to come up with another way."

Alec smiled. "Do you need to consult your manual?"

Magnus chuckled and replied, "I don't think I'll need it for this," and then sealed their mouths with a kiss.


	5. Surprise

**Author's Note: Salutations! :D This chapter is the naughtiest yet! :D But it is purely suggestive and I swear it is all Magnus's fault! And thank you for all of the reviews! I must say I am afraid I am coming down with a case of writer's block! :O I need help! Send me funny ideas so I can produce more Malec fluff. :D And please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not the Mortal Instruments or any of its character and even though I pretend I do, I do not own Adam Lambert or any of his music.**

"Where are you taking me?" Alec demanded, crossing his arms.

Magnus huffed. "It is a surprise, I will remind you for the hundredth time."

"It can't possibly be a good surprise then," Alec mumbled,

"What on earth makes you say that?" Magnus questioned, resuming his careful application of glitter.

"If a plain t-shirt and jeans is not suitable attire and you are applying that much glitter, I can promise you I won't enjoy where we are going."

Magnus chuckled. "Darling, don't make promises you can't keep. And I didn't say what you were wearing wasn't suitable, I just said I would rather you wear something else."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Actually, what you said was you refused to be seen with me in such a 'gawd awful' outfit."

Magnus smiled. "Let me choose your outfit! I promise it won't be far out of comfort zone."

Alec narrowed his eyes. "It better not be purple."

"And have you steal attention from my purple ensemble? Dream on." Magnus strode over to his closet and pulled out a bright blue v-neck t-shirt and charcoal grey skinny jeans. "I bought them specially for you. You can even wear your leather jacket."

"They aren't that much different from what I'm wearing."

"So then you'll wear them!"

"No! I meant that I won't because that means what I am wearing is fine."

"I promise I will make it up to you."

Alec scowled at his boyfriend. Magnus slowly walked towards his boyfriend. "I would really, really appreciate it," Magnus said, punctuating each really with a kiss on the shadowhunter's neck. Alec groaned.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Magnus exclaimed. "Now hurry up and get changed! I don't want to be late!"

* * *

Alec looked up at the giant poster. "You took me to a concert?"

"Not just any concert! An Adam Lambert concert!"

"Who?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and handed the usher his tickets. "I think you are the only gay man who has no idea who Adam Lambert is. He is a fabulously gay and theatric singer."

Alec looked at Magnus. "Who is more flamboyant: you or him?"

Magnus stopped to consider it for a moment. "Depends on the day."

"This should be…" Alec paused, searching for the word.

"Absolutely amazing," Magnus supplied.

"I was thinking more along the lines of interesting."

Magnus laughed at his boyfriend. "It isn't all about his performance. His songs are quite good too."

Alec looked at Magnus. "I trust you."

Magnus smiled warmly and ran his fingers through Alec's hair. "I love you."

Alec smiled widely. "I love you too! Now let's go watch a concert!"

Magnus laughed at his boyfriend's sudden enthusiasm.

* * *

Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's waist. "So, I was considering a top hat."

"A top hat?" Alec asked.

"I was inspired by Adam's. I am pretty sure I can pull it off."

Alec laughed. "You most definitely can! But it might mess up your hair."

"But I would wear it all day."

"You have to take it off to do some things."

Magnus smiled. "I think you underestimate my balance skills."

Alec blushed. "So do you think he was winking at you or me?"

Magnus laughed. "I think both of us. Because if it was just you I would take the credit for you looking so delicious," Magnus said, lightly tugging on Alec's blue shirt, "and I would be extremely protective because you are mine."

Alec nuzzled Magnus's neck affectionately. "You don't need to worry about it. My ears are still ringing by the way."

"Was that your first concert?"

Alec nodded. "I really did like the music though."

"What was your favorite song?"

Alec thought for a moment. "Sleepwalker."

"Of course the shadowhunter picks the depressing one."

"That is how I felt during the time you didn't call me back. I can't lose you. Besides, it is a beautiful song."

Magnus kissed the top of Alec's head. "You are my world too, Alexander."

Alec smiled. "So what are your favorites?"

Magnus smiled and turned around, grabbing Alec's hands, pulling him slightly. "'If I Had You' and 'Fever'."

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Don't you want to know why?"

Alec smiled. "Sure."

Magnus smiled even wider. "Well they apply to my life so well. The lyrics are so fitting."

Alec thought to recall the lyrics. "I understand 'If I Had You', but 'Fever'?"

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec up to him and whispered in his ear, "Lights on but your mama's not home, I'm sick of laying down with this fever. My one and own, I want to get you alone, give you my fever."

Alec gulped and blushed. Magnus chuckled and trailed his fingers across his boyfriend's flaming cheeks. "I told you that you would enjoy my surprise."


	6. Reading

**Author's Note: Hola! :D This chapter is really short and really random! I hope you enjoy! Reviews are love! :D**

**And I officially have a serious case of writer's block. I need help! AH! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters. I also do not even pretend to own Breaking Dawn**

Alec lay on Magnus's bed staring at the ceiling. His boyfriend currently sat right next to him, reading a silly young adult fiction book. Alec's fingers absent mindedly trailed along the silky comforter in an attempt to relieve his slight boredom.

Alec turned his head to look at Magnus and asked, "What book did you say you were reading?"

Magnus with eyes intent on the page said, "_Breaking Dawn_."

Alec propped himself up on his elbow. "What is it about?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and put his bookmark back into the book. "So much for silent reading time. It is about vampire and werewolves."

"So are there many fight scenes? And why are they the only Downworlders in the book?"

Magnus snorted and flopped down on his stomach. "Silly Shadowhunter. It is a romance novel and there really aren't any books about warlocks or shadowhunters. Believe me I have looked."

"Why not?"

Magnus shrugged and played with a strand of Alec's hair. "I don't know but they do have some killer fan fiction based off these books. Though I have to say even though I live in a world with werewolves and vampires, _Breaking Dawn_ is highly implausible."

There was a pause and Alec scowled in puzzlement. "What is fan fiction?"

"It is when big fans of something, mostly books, TV, or movies, write their own version of a story or expand upon the plot. I almost like reading it better than the actual book."

"Why would someone spend their time doing something like that?"

Magnus shrugged again. "I don't know and as long as I get to read the end product, I don't really care."

Alec nodded. "It sounds entertaining enough."

Magnus nodded in agreement and a pleasant silence fell over the room.

"Hey Magnus, do ever feel like there is someone watching us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like some impartial third party is watching and recording everything we do and say."

There was another pause, this one slightly awkward.

"Yes."

Magnus continued playing with Alec's hair for a few seconds before smiling. "What do you say we give them a show?"

Alec blushed and nodded in agreement, causing Magnus to practically purr.


	7. Nightmare

**Hello! Sorry there have been no updates in like forever. I am still suffering from a really bad case of writer's block. But I am working on another idea for this. It should be up by next week. I want to thank everyone for the reviews, they really really helped me try to fight the writer's block. And they pretty much made my day. :D **

**This chapter won't be funny like the others. Sorry. But reviews are love! And I promise the next chapter will be back to normal! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of its characters but I like to tell strangers that I do. :)**

Alec crouched, his seraph blade ready in his hand. The demon came forward and Alec called the name of the weapon and plunged it into the monster who disappeared into a pile of ash. Alec turned around when prompted by a scream. Isabelle was trying to hold off a ravener but was failing. The demon ripped her whip from her grasp and another one swung her into a wall.

"No!" Alec screamed as he ran towards his sister. Another demon ran into Alec's side, stopping him from aiding his sister and sending him flying into a tree. Alec winced as he heard his ribs crack.

"Alec! Help me! Please! Alec-" Isabelle's desperate pleas were cut off by an ear piercing scream as the demon ripped her apart.

Alec struggled to push himself upright as his head swam with the pain. Jace and Magnus had entered into the fray in the meantime.

A demon came up behind his parabati with a horrific smile on its grotesque face. "Jace! Look out!"

Jace turned around to the sound of Alec's voice and was distracted long enough for the demon to take him down. Alec forced back a sob as the last of his family was killed. He tried to push himself to his feet when he felt heavy things encircle his wrists. He was cuffed to a pair of chains. He tried with all his might to pull away but he couldn't.

Sebastian laughed evilly from behind Alec. "You aren't strong enough to save those who you love."

Alec shook his head. "You're wrong! And you are dead!"

Sebastian laughed again, an evil smile twisted his features into a crazy mask. "You really thought I would stay dead? No. I promised Valentine I would finish what I started. And I have decided to make you pay."

Alec looked over to where Magnus was skillfully keeping the demons at bay. But he noticed the way Magnus's shoulders were starting to droop. The warlock didn't have a lot of magic left in him. Alec knew he was doomed but if he could save Magnus he could die happier. "Magnus! Run! Go!"

Sebastian backhanded Alec across the face, causing him to fall to the ground. "You foolish shadowhunter. You can't save your precious _Downworlder._" Sebastian spat the word like it was a foul curse.

Alec looked up and saw the demon come up behind Magnus. "No," he whispered, he eyes widening. "No!"

Magnus spun around and saw Alec lying on the ground. Then he saw why his boyfriend had screamed. The demon smiled before plunging his talons deep into Magnus's torso. The warlock looked surprised for a moment before falling to the ground, dead.

"NO!" Alec sobbed as he tugged against his restraints. "No!"

Sebastian laughed again. "You can't save anyone you love. Not even your poor brother Max. You are a disgrace to the shadowhunter name. I think the Clave will thank me for ridding it of a stain."

Alec clenched his eyes shut as he sobbed violently the manacles on his wrist growing warmer.

"Alec?" a familiar voice asked with concern.

Alec's eyes opened and he saw he was lying in Magnus's bed. He was tangled up in the sweat soaked sheets. As he came to he realized it was Magnus's hand holding his wrist.

"Alec?" the warlock repeated.

Alec sat up and looked at his boyfriend in the dark room, his lower jaw trembling.

Magnus's brow drew together in concern. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked, stroking Alec's sweaty face.

Alec clenched his eyes shut. "You were dead. You all were dead. And it was all my fault."

Magnus embraced him as he started to cry. "It was just a nightmare," Magnus whispered into the boy's hair. "We are all fine. It was just a bad dream."

"I am a horrible shadowhunter!"

Magnus frowned. "Don't you ever say that. You are an amazing shadowhunter. It was just a nightmare."

"It is my fault my brother is dead. I am weak!" Alec's lean frame shook with his sobs.

Magnus held him tight. "It is not your fault. And you are one of the strongest people I know."

Alec's answer was more sobbing.

"I love you," Magnus said, stroking Alec's hair. "You are brave and strong and beautiful."

Alec clutched his boyfriend tighter. "I can't lose you. You are all I have."

"You've got me. I am right here."


	8. Baby It's Cold Outside

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm back from the dead! I got so sick and have not been able to write to my great horror. It starting snowing here recently so I broke out the Christmas tunes and I decided to do a Malec version of "Baby It's Cold Outside"! Hope you like it! Reviews are love! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Please don't hate me. And I thank you for all of the faves and alerts and reviews. You guys make my soul smile!**

**I will probably update again before December. My writers block is tumbling down!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Mortal Instruments, its characters, or the song lyrics. But I can mash them together! :)**

Alec snuggled up against Magnus, content in the warmth. Outside the warlock's loft there was a snow storm and due to Alec's lack of body heat, he was freezing. He had walked over hours ago and had just been content to snuggle up with his boyfriend on the couch and watch movie after movie.

Alec looked over his shoulder at one of the few clocks in Magnus's apartment. "Shoot!"

Magnus chuckled at Alec. "What's the problem darling?"

The shadowhunter leapt to his feet and started trying to track down his outer gear and boots. "I didn't know late it is. I have to go."

Magnus sat up fully. "I haven't seen you for a week!" protested the warlock.

Alec nodded and picked up one of his gloves off the coffee table. "I know but due to the fact we are entertaining members of the Clave at the institute I really can't stay."

"But Baby, it's cold outside."

"I am aware of that. This evening has been so very nice but I need to go." Alec put his black scarf back on his neck and continued his search for his second glove.

Magnus stood up and grabbed Alec's hands with a beseeching look on his face. "You can't go. Besides, your hands are like ice."

"My mother must be worrying about me."

"She knows me. She knows you are in fine hands"

Alec stopped for a moment. "My father will be pacing the floor. I need to get back to the institute."

"I have a nice roaring fireplace. The institute is freezing. It's warmer here," Magnus replied, emphasizing warmer by nuzzling Alec's neck.

Alec shivered. "Really I'd better scurry."

Magnus drew his lips over Alec's cheek lightly. "What's your hurry?"

Alec's eye dropped to the mugs of cocoa on the table. "Well maybe just a half a mug more."

Magnus smiled and drew Alec back onto the couch. He snapped his fingers and the mugs filled again. Alec blew on his before sipping it slowly. Magnus snapped again and soft music played in the background. Alec knew Magnus would try harder to make him stay now due to how easily Alec gave up his protests earlier. The thought of how his family would react to him not coming home with members of the Clave there worried him. He stood up abruptly and resumed his search for his boots.

Magnus, knowing his boyfriend well enough to understand what he was doing declared, "Baby, it's bad out there. Come back to couch and finish your cocoa."

Alec looked over to his boyfriend and hoped that he is just complied with this request he'd let him go. He took a bigger drink than before and made a face. "What's in this drink?"

Magnus smiled. "Something to make sure you stay warm."

"I don't like to drink alcohol and you know it."

Magnus just continued to smile. Alec stood there mesmerized by the warlock's eyes for a few moments. Alec jerked his eyes away and picked up his hat from the table and pulled it on his head. He picked up his boot from under the table and shoved his feet in. He had to leave now or he'd end up staying all night.

"Alec, it's freezing cold outside and it seems to be getting worse. Please stay the night."

Alec shook his head and reached for the doorknob. The door refused to open. He turned around and saw the warlock had gotten up and was standing behind him. "You used magic so the door wouldn't open!"

Magnus just smirked and pulled Alec's knit hat off and threw it over his shoulder. Alec's hair stood up at all angles and his blue eyes sparkled dangerously. Magnus caressed his face and teased, "Nice hair." He smiled again and took a step closed, set on distracting the shadowhunter into staying.

Alec took a step back. "I need to go."

"Stay."

Conflict played across Alec's face. "I ought to say no."

"You've practically moved in here. Stay. Please."

Alec closed his eyes, looking as though he had given up and whispered, more to himself than anyone, "At least I can say I tried."

Magnus took another step forward, "What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

Alec quickly opened his eyes and looked at Magnus. "I really can't stay."

Magnus shook his head. "But baby it's cold outside-"

"-it's cold outside. I know," Alec replied, saying the first part the same time as Magnus.

Magnus gave a cat like grin and purred, "I know how to keep you warm."

Alec blushed, leaning towards Magnus. He then quickly shook his head and pulled back. "No. I simply _must _go."

"But baby it's cold outside."

"The answer is no," Alec said, though not very firmly.

Magnus put his arms on the door, on either side of Alec's head. "But baby it's cold outside."

Alec shivered again. "I have enjoyed spending time with you-"

"I'm so glad you dropped in," Magnus said kissing Alec's nose.

"-and you are nice and warm. But I have to go. My parents expected me home by now."

Magnus made an angry nose and back away. "It is a blizzard out there."

"It wasn't that bad when I got here."

Magnus walked over the window and pulled back the curtain. "Look out the window if you don't believe me. It is a major storm."

Alec knew Magnus was right so he began his futile protests. "My sister will be suspicious."

"Isabelle loves me and would be happy for you and you know it." He paused for moment. "God, your lips look delicious."

Alec's eyes widened as Magnus came back over to him. "Jace will be waiting by the door. He'll never let me hear the end of it."

Magnus leaned in and kissed his boyfriend, a slow passionate kiss that was as good at persuading as his words. "They are delicious."

"Maybe just one kiss more."

Magnus smiled and kissed him again. Alec wound his fingers in the warlock's hair, tugging lightly.

Alec gasped and pulled away. "I still need to go."

"You aren't wearing the proper clothing. It's up to your knees out there."

"I could borrow a coat."

Magnus shook his head and tried to distract him again. "I love it when you pull my hair," Magnus whispered heatedly.

Alec blushed again and swallowed hard "I need to go."

"How can you do this to me?"

"They visiting Clave members will be talking about this tomorrow. Isabelle and Jace will never let it drop."

"You'll get sick if you go home now."

"I really can't stay."

"How can you think of going? It is practically a blizzard!"

"How am I going to explain it to my parents? And the Clave?"

"It seems quite simple. You'll tell them it was cold outside."

Alec was silent for a minute, weighing his options.

"So are you still gonna go?"

Alec shook his head. "It's cold outside."

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec firmly on the lips. "That is what I thought."


End file.
